


[VID] True Colours

by Justine Bennett (Thevetia), Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-03-03
Updated: 1997-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevetia/pseuds/Justine%20Bennett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn





	[VID] True Colours

[True Colors](https://vimeo.com/121097503) from [Fan Fandom](https://vimeo.com/user27465281) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Vid by Morgan Dawn & Justine Bennett. This vid was made with VCRs and videotape footage. It premiered at the 1997 Escapade vid show.

**Password: truecolors**


End file.
